Tokushima High School Host Club
by HikariMuzukii
Summary: At Tokushima High School there is a club, an exclusive club only rich guys can be in and girls with plenty of time on their hands can visit, unless of course you break a very exprenisive vase and then some mean (but attractive) purple haired guy part of the club makes you join the club to pay the money back, could It get any worse? YES!
1. Starting today, you are a host!

**Hika: Ta-da! **

**Dawn: I love this series already... **

**Paul: Who am I based on? **

**Hika: Uh... you'd probably be ... Kyoya! **

**Paul: I thought you shipped ... Tamaki and Hikari? **

**Hika: I do... I can't believe Hikari is named after me! **

**Paul: I don't think they named the character after you... **

**Hika: ... Don't annoy me Paul! **

* * *

"Have a great first day! Come home straight away and don't talk to any strangers!" Dawns mum waved from inside a brown jeep, she drove off creating dust.

Dawn put her hand over her mouth and coughed, walking towards the large school. There was groups of girls and boys staring at her walk in, no wonder they were staring - she had on a large grey scruffy jumpers which slung over one of her shoulders, her hair was quite messy and she had on big thick glasses.

'Where is a quiet place...' Dawn thought, taking out her timetable and staring at the small map which was located in the corner, '...The furthest away room is a Music Room. I'll go there...' She put away her timetable into one of her pockets and headed to the room.

'Rich people schools...' She thought rolling her eyes slightly, she found the beige doors outlined in a golden coloured paint and opened the heavy doors slowly, petals flying into her face.

"What the?!" Dawn exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the petals.

"Welcome to Tokushima High School Host Club young la-" A spikey haired brunette coughed, staring at Dawn up and down.

"I mean... boy. Uhh, what are you doing here?" the boy inspected Dawn and dragged her into the empty hall, it was furnished with tables and chairs with chandeliers and a few girls sitting talking with people but they soon left.

"Thanks for coming I'll see you later." A green haired boy called out throwing roses to some girls who blushed, squealing.

"Whos this?" A dark toned boy stood next to Dawn and rested on her.

"Who are you people? Isn't this a music room?" Dawn asked puzzled, stepping back from his presence.

"This is a host club of course! For girls with to much time on their hands." The original boy who spoke smirked, standing next to a purple haired boy.

"I am Gary Oak, my grandfather owns the school! This is Paul Shinji, he is the one who keeps the money and stuff... This is Ash, he eats alot and this is Drew!" Gary introduced, he looked at Dawn again. "Who are you?" He added.

"His name is Dawn Berlitz 'he' is a honour student here and 'he' lives with 'his' mother alone in a commoners flat." Paul said in a matter of factly tone, putting emphasis on the word 'he' and 'his'.

Dawn stared at him, "W-What?!" She nearly screamed, staring at him.

"Thats a girly name..." Gary looked puzzled, Dawn facepalmed and Paul smirked - not wanting to spoil the fun.

Ash and Drew appeared next to Dawn and stared at her.

"Dawn hmm? Thats a weird name for a dude - Whats with your clothes?" Ash questioned, pinching the grey scruffy material, Dawn stood a step back.

"You are like my opposite, of course me being the beautiful one." Drew flicked his hair, stepping towards Dawn who tried to take a step back but tripped on the floorboards and knocked over an emerald coloured vase, she reached out for it but it smashed on the ground.

"U-Umm... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'll pay it back!" Dawn exclaimed, kneeling down to collect the shards of the vase.

"What with? you are quite poor and it is worth 8 million dollars." Paul shrugged, Gary besides him again.

"8 M-Million?!" Dawn stood up staring at the mess.

"Hmm, how will we do this?" Gary crouched besides down and pet Dawns head.

"I-" Dawn began but was cut off by Paul.

"How about 'he' works as a host with us until 'he' can pay back the debt?" Paul smirked again, Dawn stared at him angrily.

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP IT MR?" Dawn yelled, turning red as she stared at him, he chuckled.

"Great idea Paul! Ash, Drew go and get Dawn changed!" Gary flicked his hand, the two nodded and dragged Dawn by the arms to the changing room.

"Here!" Ash handed her a boys school uniform to her, she blinked and looked at it.

"And after your changed come out to me." Drew shrugged, they stood there for a minute in silence.

"Aren't you changing?" Ash tilted his head.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" Dawn yelled and pushed them out side, they looked at each other.

"This dude is weird." Ash shrugged, Drew had kind of figured something out.

* * *

"This is annoying..." Dawn mumbled, she changed into the uniform which suited her, she put back on her thick glasses - hiding her distinguishing bright blue eyes.

"Coming!" She yelled in an annoyed tone, she walked out but as soon as she stood out she was being dragged by the green haired boy.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled, she was shoved into a seat and her hair was brushed roughly.

"I spent ages doing that!" Dawn grabbed her head, Drew blinked at her.

"Your hair..." Drew mumbled, Dawn grabbed her long blue hair and pinned it all back up so you couldn't tell she was even a girl again.

"You're a girl?!" Drew exclaimed, Dawn shoved her hand on Drews mouth.

"Sssh!" Dawn hushed him, quickly fixing her hair again.

"There..." She mumbled to herself.

"Uhh... Well.." Drew coughed, taking off her glasses and putting in some contacts. "You have quite the ... eyes there." Drew looked, her long eyelashes complimenting her bright blue eyes.

"It shouldn't matter anyway..." Dawn mumbled, standing up besides him - being a bit shorter.

Drew took Dawn back to the rest of the boys, Gary looked up and down and smiled smugly.

"Perfect! You look so adorable!" Gary gushed picking up Dawn. "...And strangely light-weight." He added, Dawn squirmed in his grip.

Paul stared at Drew who was starting to laugh.

"What?" Gary dropped Dawn who stood up promptly, annoyed.

"Nothing." Drew laughed between laughing fits, Ash titled his head.

"HEY GUYS!" A new blonde ran in wearing a similar uniform to the rest of them.

"Whos this?" The said blonde stared at Dawn and then at Paul.

"His names Dawn." Paul muttered, Drew held in a laugh. "...and he is our newest host club member Barry." He rolled his eyes at the enthusiastic blonde.

"Hello Dawn! Nice name...atleast for a girl, well I'm Barry and I'll be your friend if these guys aren't weird enough for ya'." Barry smiled shaking Dawns petite hand up and down.

"Please stop that..." Dawn mumbled, stepping back from the blonde and rubbing her hand.

"Whats up Dawn?" Gary stood next to Dawn and stared at her, Dawn wasn't used to lots of stuff happening at once, she was getting confused and her head started to hurt.

"Hey, whats this in your hair?" Ash reappeared and slid out a kirby grip in her hair which held all the rest in.

"Umm..." Gary coughed awkwardly, Dawns hair fell out to her waist. She bent down to collect all her hair grips.

"Wow! You should cut your hair, people might mix you up and think you are a girl." Ash laughed and messed up his own hair.

"I am a girl!" Dawn blushed, attempting to fix her hair in and in seconds it was up and she looked again like a boy.

"Why? You are so pretty without this façade." Gary smiled, flirting with Dawn knowing she is a girl now.

"Back off!" Dawn stumbled back into Paul who pushed her back towards Gary.

She growled cutely at Paul and fixed herself.

"What shall we do now? We'll just have to keep you as a host now!" Gary smiled as if he was a genius, Drew was staring towards the doors.

"Whats going on? Whos this Drew?" A brunette stared at the blue haired girl and smiled, "Hi! I'm May!" She immediately hugged Dawn.

"I'm Dawn..." Dawn mumbled, May gasped and stared at the boys, "Shame on you! Dawn is obviously not used to this! Come on girl we'll sort you out." May dragged Dawn away.

"How'd she know she was a girl?" Barry asked dumbfounded.

* * *

"Here." May handed Dawn a bagel, Dawn smiled and took it.

"Thank you." Dawn took a bite and stared at the three girls looking at her.

"Why did you bring this boy here May?" Leaf bent down and stared at Dawn in the eyes. "His eyes are magnificent!" She smiled, an inch away from Dawns face.

"Shes not a boy! Can you not see?" May whined, pulling out the grips as Ash did.

"Did not expect that." A ginger girl named Misty mumbled, having introduced them all five minutes before. Also eating a bagel.

"I'm kind of new here and I am apparently a host... What is that?" Dawn asked, not wanting to get carried away with anything.

"A host? wow, Gary is really desperate since left isn't he..." Leaf giggled putting her arm around Dawn.

"Leaf!" May scolded like a mother, "A host in the club here is basically just a guy whos good-looking who flirts with girls!" May stood in front on Dawn and stared intensely.

"We'll help you out, don't worry - Its kind of weird thought because we couldn't recognise you as a girl but you are so pretty as both." Misty gushed, fixing her side ponytail.

"Thank you!" Dawn smiled, she started to like these girls. "What are you at the club then? are you part of it? can anybody join?"

"Well, Gary and Drew kind of forced us to help them with making tea! All of them are hopeless, and no - Paul gets information on them and Gary has to formally invite them himself." May sat crossed legged now, followed by Dawn.

"What happens if I leave?" Dawn looked at Misty who had a now concerned look on her face.

"Drew would go out of his way to make your school life here a misery! Well, any of the members but mostly Drew." Misty laughed nervously.

"Great!" Dawn cried, laying back and looking at Paul who was standing behind her, she sat up and stared at him.

"When did you get there Paul?" Leaf stared at the lavender haired boy who scoffed.

"To collect the troublesome girl." Paul chuckled and picked up Dawn by one of her wrists.

"LET ME DOWN!" She screamed but was walked out by Paul.

"AWW! Young love." Leaf purred, Misty raised her eyebrow.

* * *

"Ow..." Dawn mumbled, rubbing her now red wrist. "What was that for? you could of just asked me to come..." She whined more to the displeasure of Paul.

"Stop your whining and listen, apparently word has spread about the new host... thanks Barry... and there are girls asking to see you." Paul rolled his eyes, pushing Dawn towards a table where two girls sat talking.

"Uhh... Hi." Dawn waved slightly, taking a seat on the big heart-shaped couch - near by she saw Gary peeking over, accompanied by the rest of the hosts (apart from Paul...)

"Hi Dawn! We heard there was a new host and had to see what he was like!" One of the two girls squealed, the other had a smile from ear to ear.

"Whats going on over there?" Gary mumbled to himself,

"Dunno. I can't hear!" Ash replied, Drew stood up and fixed his uniform.

"Well I for one am going to go and check it out! See if Dawn is really that good at this... for a girl I hope she is." Drew chuckled and started to head over.

"And now I live alone with my mother..." Dawn finished, both the girls were crying onto Dawns shoulders,

"Thats so sad! I feel so sorry for you!" the blonde girl weeped, drying her eyes into a tissue.

"Whats going on over here?" Drew sat down, crossing his legs over.

"Dawn here was telling us about her childhood! We have to go now but we will defiantly book another session with you!" The other girl smiled, the two of them walked out and suddenly the rest of the hosts were surrounding Dawn but Paul simply say next to Drew.

"What happened!" Gary stared expectantly.

"I just started to talk... they said they wanted to book another session." Dawn shrugged, still kind of confused.

"You're a natural!~" Gary said in a sing-song voice.

Paul let out a grunt, "Remember, Dawn is a girl..." He shook his head when Ash looked at him with a tilted head and then shook his head violently remembering.

"Hello!" A loud voice appeared, Misty, May and Leaf walked in and rushed over to Dawn.

They dragged her up towards them. "Girl time!" May squealed, Drew stood up and dragged Dawn back.

"Hey!" Dawn squealed, May and Drew stared at her.

"We want to hang out with Dawn now!" May yelled, yanking Dawn back.

"No! We need to discuss the host club! She is a host club member so she must be here!" Drew argued back, Misty stood next to May and grabbed Dawn and dragged her towards them.

"No! She has had enough of you GUYS!" She also yelled,

"Guys-" Dawn shouted, her arms sore.

"Misty, we need her more! bagsy tagsy her!" Ash said and grabbed Dawn aswell,

"I'm not a rope in a game of tug o' war!" Dawn yelled louder, all four teenagers looked at her.

"Tug o' what now?" May asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter! Shes ours!" Gary yelled victoriously, picked up Dawn and putting her over his shoulder in a fireman lift.

Dawn screamed, "Gary!" Leaf yelled and kicked Gary in the stomach making him drop Dawn.

"Oof!" Dawn spat out as she was caught by someone.

"Stop being so childish, shes another human being... None of you are getting her." Paul spat, and carried Dawn bridal style out of the room.

"Whats his problem?" May whined angrily, arms folded.

* * *

"Thanks Paul... you can put me down now." Dawn mumbled, Paul dropped her promptly.

"Hn." He muttered, Dawn landed with a 'oomph'.

"Why did you do that? I didn't know you had a nice side... Well I wouldn't really kno-" Dawn began but was cut off by Dawn.

"I don't think we'd hear the end of it if you were killed by those idiots." Paul shook his head and sat down by a fountain.

"...Oh... so that's why you did it." Dawn said to herself mostly.

"What?" Paul looked up, an unreadable emotion running accross his eyes for a millisecond.

"Nothing." Dawn dismissed, shaking her hand violently.

"The school days nearly ended, maybe you should head back early." Paul stood up.

"W-Wait! I didn't even go to any classes today!" Dawn stood up after him, grabbed onto his sleeve.

"So? host club members are aloud the choice of not going to their classes..." Paul chuckled, "Courtesy of Oak of course, his grand father owns the school."

"He does?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Dawn mumbled, running her hand through her short hair.

"Bye!" She waved, poking his arm and running towards the school gate, her blue satchel bumping onto her side every step.

'Shes just like Salvia...' Paul thought, putting his hands into his pockets and walking back to the building.

* * *

"Mom? I'm home..." Dawn yelled, unlocking the door to the tiny apartment. "Mom?" She yelled again, putting the keys into the bowel.

'She must be at a convention or something... she should have told me atleast.' Dawn shook her head and shoved her bag onto one of the cushions near the old tv.

"I'll just make some dinner..." Dawn mumbled out loud and went into the cabinet and brought out some 50% out of date ramen and heated it up in the microwave.

She sighed, sitting down in the darkness and eating the ramen.

* * *

**Hika: *cry* **

**Dawn: THATS SO SAD! **

**Paul: Isn't this meant to be like OHSHC? **

**Hika & Dawn: Yes...? **

**Paul: Why are the rest of Dawns friends in this then? **

**May, Misty and Leaf: EXCUSEEE ME?! **

**Hika: Well... There will be major plottwists in it which are completely off topic of the show! **

**Paul: *facepalm***

**Leaf: Gary. **

**Gary: Leaf. **

**Hika: Whats going on here? **

**Dawn: ... Ohh! I see.. they are annoyed about what happened! **

**Hika: This is why you are my favourite Dawn! **


	2. The job of a high school host!

**Hika: Another chapter of THSHC! **

**Dawn: Why do you call your self Hika? **

**Sakura: Its her nickname! **

**Dawn: Who are you? **

**Hika: *Tackles Sakura* **

**Sakura: Woah! **

**Paul: *Googles it* Sakura is Hikari's old friend who is visiting Hikari's home town and just happened to come by. **

**Hika: Best... **

**Sakura: ... Friends! **

**Dawn: I want a friendship like that! **

**All the reviewers and fans barge in: WE'LL BE YOUR FRIENDS!**

* * *

Dawn stretched, she sat up in her 'bed' and looked around. No sign of her mom yet.

"Mom?" She yelled once more for luck, no answer. 'Theres no way of contacting her...' Dawn shook her head and stood up, she remembered her first day yesterday and let out a cry.

After getting her new uniform on, brushing and pinning up her hair and eating some leftovers she left her house using her key to lock it.

'I'm gonna need to try get a new key... this one is going rusty' Dawn thought and put the key into her satchel.

"HEY DAWN!"

Dawn lifted her head trying to find the source of the yell, she saw Barry. The blonde host member running towards her, she didn't know whether to be scared or happy. "Hi Barry... What you doing here?" Dawn asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, I was just looking out my window and I saw you! What a coincidence, I can give you a lift to school if you want. My limo is waiting!" Barry smiled, holding out his arm for Dawn.

"Sure!" Dawn smiled and linked arms as they started to walk towards the sleek black limo. 'Damn rich people...' Dawn thought secretly.

"Hey guys." Dawn greeted happily as she and Barry walked into the music room. She saw Paul and Gary looking at Pauls laptop while he typed away furiously.

"Hi Dawn." Gary stood up and walked over to the two. "Pauls doing some finance stuff." He shrugged, obviously bored.

* * *

"I'm glad you two are here now, Ash and Drew went to harass the girls about something, they should be back soon." He added shortly.

"Okay." Dawn smiled and let go off Barrys arm. "Barry gave me a lift to the school, I'm going to go find the girls." She waved and started to walk with a pace towards the kitchen. She ran by Paul who didn't even move an inch to greet her.

'Hes weird' She thought and opened the massive doors.

"Drew I swear! If you drop that plate I'll post those pictures on- Oh hey Dawn!" May was yelling but toned it down to a normal tone when Dawn walked in.

"Umm, whats going on?" Dawn giggled and walked forwards.

"Its really weird seeing her act like a girl when she looks like this." Drew mumbled, staring at the 'boy'. May took this time to snatch the plate off Drew.

"HA!"

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready yet!" Drew whined.

"Wheres Ash and Misty gone to?" Leaf looked around, distracted by the two arguing friends.

"I think they went to the storage room to find some cutlery or something." May shrugged, putting the plate into one of the large cupboards.

"Well, lets go back to the main room." Leaf jumped off the side and linked arms with Dawn and dragged her to the big hall, shortly followed by Drew and May.

"Thats the most stupid idea I have ever heard Barry." Paul sighed, mentally face palming.

"What is?" Leaf asked, jumping over the back of the sofa.

"Barry says we should have a theme day! The theme would be ..." Gary paused, unwilling to go on.

"Animals!" Barry yelled in excitement.

"Well.. that would be abit weird but wouldn't something abit more subtle be appropriate? Like Japanese kind of things with kimonos and-" Dawn began.

"BRILLIANT!" Gary shouted out, nodding his head furiously.

"Kimonos?" Misty appeared now, followed by Ash.

"Yeah, those Japanese robe things." May poked Misty,

"Stop it." Misty whined,

"Yeah, we'll do that then! Drew! Go order some kimonos, a different colour for everyone!" Gary demanded.

"Even us?" Leaf sulked, staring at Gary as she put a lollipop into her mouth.

"Even you guys!" Gary pointed and jumped up and down.

"Oh man." May put her head down and started to 'cry'.

* * *

"Hello!" A tall dark-haired brunette walked into the room, wearing a bright yellow dress.

"Hello Kanako." Paul greeted, "Who will you be seeing today?" He looked at her, Kanako was known as a host skipper.

"I'll be seeing ... Dawn today." Kanako smiled, pushing past Paul to find the bluehaired teenager.

Paul let out a small growl as he turned around to watch.

"Dawn dear, come with me." Kanako dragged Dawn away from May as she let out a small yelp.

"Uhh, hello." Dawn half smiled as she was forced to sit in one of the heart-shaped couches.

"Hello Dawn, I'm Kanako. Please, tell me more about you." Kanako smiled, letting out a soft purring noise.

"Me?" Dawn blinked, Kanako nodded.

"Well... I live with my mo-" Dawn said gently, lowering her head.

"No-no-no! Tell me more about what you like... Girl wise." Kanako shook her head, resting it now on her hands.

"Well... I don't know. I guess I don't have a type." Dawn shrugged, sitting back up. Kanako was intrigued.

"Really?" Kanako leaned forward, nearing closer to Dawns face.

"U-Umm... R-Really." Dawn stuttered.

"Kanako, you have a fiancée do you not?" Paul sat next to Dawn and dragged Dawn away from Kanakos face.

"...Paul, what are you doing here? I would barely call him a fiancée, he does nothing for me." Kanako spat, leaning back once again.

"Just saving our newest host club member from you, why don't you go and talk to May, Dawn. I'll just talk to Kanako now." Paul never left his glare off from Kanako and neither did she.

"O-ok..." Dawn mumbled and stood up, making her way over to May.

"Whats up with them?" Dawn said to May, staring at the two.

"I dunno. I think they know each other from childhood. It wouldn't surprise me if they went out once." May answered, leaning on one of the beams.

"I think we should help get her and her fiancée back together." Dawn stood straight, staring at May now.

"Me to! ... I have an idea! DREW!" May yelled, running towards Drew and pulling him away from one of his customers.

"Hey! I may have just lost a few of my fans because of that!" Drew yelled angrily,

"Nevermind that, can you help make Dawn look like a girl?" May smiled. Dawns jaw hit the ground.

"W-what why?" Drew blinked, clearly confused.

"Well, Dawn wants to help Kanako and Tohru!" May squealed happily, looking from Dawn to Drew.

"Okay..." Drew mumbled and lead Dawn to one of the changing rooms. "Here." He shoved a short dress her way.

"T-This?" Dawn looked at it, it looked quite short.

"Yes." Drew walked out of the changing room leaving Dawn to stare at the dress..

'Okay then, this is not a a weird dress at all!' Dawn shook her head and began to change into the dress.

* * *

"Done!" Dawn yelled and walked out, she had went and unclipped her hair so it all fell down her back.

"D-Dawn!" Misty smiled at her, looking at the dress.

It was a baby pink dress which poofed out slightly at the bottom. It was quite short and had a thick white band around the waist, it was sleeveless and it had a white hem at the top and bottom.

"That really suits you!" Leaf smiled, tugging at the dress abit.

"Thanks!" Dawn lifted one leg at a time to fit on some white kitten heels.

"I don't know why I need to dress as a girl though..." Dawn shook her head,

"Great. Come with me." Drew ordered as Dawn followed him to a small make-up room.

"Are you gay Drew?" Dawn looked around, Drew raised his eyebrow and flicked his hair.

"Of course not. This is just the girls" Drew shrugged as if it was obvious, Dawn sighed slightly.

May appeared next to Drew somehow. "Hmmm... Okay! Lets get you looking purty!" May squealed making Dawn giggle at her friends silly enuthuasim.

* * *

Dawn walked out of the changing room and walked up to the rest of the host members.

"Hey Dawn! ... Wait, what happened?!" Gary stared at her doing a double take.

"I want to help Konako and Tohru get together again." Dawn smiled, Paul actually turned his head and looked at her.

"How are you going to do that?" Barry asked, basically drooling over her.

"Not sure, May said she had a plan or something."

"I do!" May giggled and ran over besides Dawn.

"What is it?" Dawn looked at her friend hopefully.

"You are gonna go up to Tohru with this letter..." May handed her a letter sealed in a beige envelope. "...and then after you talk for a while you fix everything!" May elaborated.

"Thats a terrible plan." Drew shook his head.

"It'll work!" May chirped, "Go get him tiger!"

Dawn was uncertain. "Okay..."

* * *

"Tohru?" Dawn walked into a darkened room, the only light coming from the outside world.

"I've never seen you around... you are new here? Why did you ask me to meet you?" Tohru looked up, staring at the blue headed girl.

"U-Umm... h-here." Dawn put her head down and handed him the letter, he opened it and read it slowly.

'I wonder what was put on there?' She thought,

He handed her back the letter. "I'm sorry... I am engaged... Even if it doesn't feel like that." He sighed.

Dawn quickly looked at the letter

_Dear Tohru I admire you so much, ever since I saw you I have been in love with you!  
Please accept me as yours and we can live happily ever after.  
I would love for you to love me back and I just want us to be together forever! Like in the movies_

_ -Your admirer xoxoxoxox_

'I'm going to kill you May...' Dawn thought, she shook her head and looked back at Tohru. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Konako doesn't acknowledge me at all..."

"Maybe shes not good at showing her feelings." Dawn put her hand on his arm.

"T-Tohru?"

The pair looks towards the door and saw Konako standing there, shocked.

"Konako!" Tohru stared.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt..." Konako teared up and started to run.

"Konako! Wait up!" Tohru ran after her, Dawn walked outside the room and saw Tohru chasing after Konako.

"It didn't work." Dawn sighed, Paul appearing besides her.

"Hes running after her isn't he?" He said in a monotone voice, staring at Dawn now.

Dawn looked at Paul, smiling gently. "Yeah."

* * *

"Why is there a dance going on? Why wasn't I told about this at all?" Dawn sat on the arm of one of the chairs, looking at Gary.

"Because we just arranged it of course!" Gary smirked, leaning back and tilting his head up to see Leaf standing over him.

"When?" Dawn asked now, crossing her legs and balancing, she had changed back into the uniform and got rid of all he makeup.

"Tonight of course! Dawn, you are not to go as a boy tonight." Gary instructed.

"What, why?!" Dawn stood up, staring at Gary.

"Because... I can't get over you looking so cute!" Gary chuckled,

"..." Leaf stared at Gary before slapping him. "Dawn, you are coming with me to pick out a dress!" Leaf stood up and walked away with Dawn.

"...Great job Gary." Paul rolled his eyes sarcastically, staring at Garys now red cheek.

"It had to be said." Gary shrugged, smirking gently.

"We are going to go find dresses aswell!" Misty rolled her eyes at the boys and started to run in Dawn and Leafs direction, shortly followed by May who was grumbling about being hungry.

"Lets go and get our suits then..." Gary stood up, looking as Misty and May disappeared into the changing rooms.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming! Now... the first dance will be a slow-dance so pair up and get ready!" Gary announced, staring at the crowd of girls (along with a few boys).

Dawn stared around the room, she was standing with the rest of the host members on the small stage, people obviously wondering why she was with them if she wasn't part of the host club.

"I don't wanna be dressed as a girl tonight, people will be staring at me." Dawn whined helplessly.

"Just go dance with someone!" Gary smirked at her, Leaf walked up to Gary and whispered something in his ear before Garys eyes widened as he ran after Leaf to join her on the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Misty tilted her head.

"Misty, want to dance?" Ash walked up to Misty, his eyes bright and happy, Misty blushed and nodded. Following him hand in hand to the dance floor.

"Drew, you are coming with me. I don't wanna be standing here alone!" May demanded as she dragged Drew unwillingly to her friends aswell.

Dawn looked at Paul.

Paul looked at Dawn.

"Want to dance?" Dawn smiled, breaking the silence.

"Hn." Paul shrugged and took Dawns hand.

Dawn put her hands on Pauls shoulder, he put his hands on her waist. Dawn blushed hard, she put her head down to hide her blush from Paul but it didn't work, Paul smirked.

They moved in sync with the music, "Your mean you know." Dawn whispered, resting her head on his shoulder now.

"I know." Paul muttered back, a smirk still plastered on his face.

Dawn growled slightly, "Stop it." She held in a giggle.

"What?" Paul raised his eyebrow.

"Your tickling me." She replied.

"I am doing no such thing." Paul rolled his eyes, 'Shes sensitive' he thought to himself.

"Whatever." She blinked, she saw May sitting on the stage making a heart with her fingers and pointing it at them.

"People are so childish." Paul murmured,

"You can say that again." Dawn giggled.

Pauls eyes widened, 'She sounds just like Salvia... Stop it Paul. Shes gone!' He growled to himself.

"Paul?" Dawn lifted her head to look at him. "We can stop dancing if you like..." Dawn stopped, staring at Paul.

He let go of her and walked out the door, Dawn turned her head to look at May. 'What was that about?' She mouthed to May who just shrugged.

"Excuse me, wanna dance?" A tall redhaired boy in one of Dawns classes came up to her, bowing almost.

"S-Sure..." Dawn mumbled, taking the stranger's hand.

"Look at Dawn, you can tell shes uncomfortable." Misty pointed out, leaning on the bannister.

"Yeah, what happened to Paul?" Ash replied, turning his head to Gary who was deep in thought.

"Salvia..." Was all Gary said.

"Salvia who?" Misty perked up her head.

"What?" Gary looked at Misty confused.

"You just said Salvia..." Ash stood up straight, staring at Gary.

"Nooo... No I didn't." Gary laughed nervously, raising his hands infront of his face.

"Gary... what do you know?" Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing, I swear. Wheres Leaf when you need her?" Gary looked around and ran off towards the door.

* * *

'Where is he?' Gary though, running through the dim empty corridors until he found one of the rooms unlocked, the door wide open.

"Paul?" Gary poked his head inside to see a dark silhouette sitting there looking out the window.

"Shes just like her." Paul muttered loudly, staring at the clock tower in the distance.

"Who Dawn? I guess, you'd have to really know Salvia though... You did." Gary sat besides his friend, staring at Paul now.

"Why did you run off Paul." Gary mumbled, looking at his knees.

"I didn't, she asked me if I wanted to stop dancing and I did." Paul spat back, snapping his head up to stare at Garys head.

"Okay okay, don't yell at me now Paulio." Gary smirked gently, Paul simply rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you are mad or grumpy you are still my bestfriend." Gary added.

"How girly of you Gary. I think Leaf has changed you." Paul chuckled.

"Shut up." Gary narrowed his eyes but ended up chuckling aswell.

"Dawns dancing with John. The red haired kid in her class." Gary looked at the ceiling, resting his back against the wall.

"So?" Paul held in a growl, him and John had been enemys since they were five.

"Want to head back?" Gary stood up, waiting for Paul to come.

"I'll be there in five minute- ...Wait Gary." Paul stood up, raising his hand for Gary to be quiet.

In the distance he heard a girl talking, "Stop it - Get away from me you freak!" She was yelling, Paul stared at Gary until he heard abit more.

"Oh come on Dawn, stop that."

"Dawn?" Gary looked at Paul, confused.

"You go back and tell the rest, I'll see whats going on." Paul ran out the room, Gary running the opposite direction.

* * *

"Conway! Get away from me!" Dawn yelled louder, hoping someone would hear her cries.

"Come on now Dawn, don't you want this?" Conway smiled creepily, he had Dawn against the wall, his head in the crane off her neck.

"Ahh- Conway!" She yelled, trying to kick him.

"Conway, step away from her now."

"Huh?" Conway turned his head to the door, he squinted his eyes and saw Paul standing there. "Why don't you join me Paul? it could be a lot of fun for the two of us!" Conways tone was creepy, it sounded like a snake.

Paul walked overe and picked up Conway by his shirt. "I said step away." Paul growled, using his free fist to punch Conway square in the jaw.

"Paul!" Dawn gasped, walking over and grabbing Pauls arm. "S-Stop! Its my f-fault!" She whispered gently.

Paul dropped Conway and glared at Dawn.

"I don't care whos fault it was, hes still getting punched Sal- Dawn!" Paul snarled, kicking Conways gut.

"Oof-!" Conway spluttered.

"PAUL! Stop!" Dawn yelled now, pushing Paul out the way. "You are such a freak you know!" She yelled again, slapping Paul and running out, tears streaming down her face.

"Dawn?" May walked into the room, Dawn pushed past her and ran further.

"What did you do now?" Drew appeared, along with the rest of the members. Conway stood up and ran away, he had a black eye and his hands were holding his gut.

Paul stood there, paralyzed.

"P-Paul?" Ash walked in, walking over to his friend.

"I think we better leave him." Gary warned softly, herding his friends out of the room and closing over the doors.

* * *

"I don't know what happened but Dawn was crying, Pauls cheek was red and Conway runs out clutching his stomach..." Leaf blinked.

"Well... When I went to find Paul I saw him sitting there, we talked and when we were about to come back Paul told me to shush and we heard Dawn telling Conway to stop or something." Gary explained, looking at all his friends faces.

"We should find Dawn." May stood up but Drew grabbed her wrist.

"Thats a bad idea, we should leave the two of them to make up them selves." Drew spoke maturely, May sat back down.

"I guess your right." May sat down, sad she can't help.

* * *

Dawn was outside, she had found the rose maze and was currently walking through it.

"Why do I always cause problems, I did it with dad, grandpa... everyone." Dawn said to herself, she looked around and blinked - she had made her way to the middle of the maze.

She sat on one of the benches staring into the sky, it was lit pink by the setting sun.

"Dawn?" Paul looked at her, apparently he had decided to come here aswell.

"I-..." Dawn stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting next to her, before he could do anything Dawn attached her self to his waist.

"Its not your fault its mine, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, I don't want to lose anyone else, please forgive me Paul! Please!" Dawn started to cry, making Pauls shirt damp.

He was shocked. "I-Its... okay." He blinked.

'Good job Paul' Paul looked up, he swear he heard Salvias voice from somewhere.

* * *

**Hika: Ooh! Whos Salvia? **

**Dawn: You know who she is... you are the one writing the story! I do aswell though!**

**Paul: H-How?! I hid the scripts... I hid everything!**

**May: Ohh... I wasn't supposed to show her this...? *Holds up piece of paper* **

**Dawn: *Giggle***

**Paul: ... **

**Salvia: What is it Paul? **

**Paul: *Blink* Bye! **

**Dawn: *High-fives Salvia* **

**Hika: I'm so confused, wait - I wrote this aswell! **

**Dawn: You weirdo. **


End file.
